A Different kind of witch (Book One)
by Lexie Starfire
Summary: They left her, He left her in the woods and took her unknown mates,no their unknown mates just when she was about to tell him that she wasn't human. She knew he wasn't her mate because he showed nothing towards her magical twin who shared the the same soul as her.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight, X-men or Harry Potter. I do however own this plot and fanfiction and any Oc's you may come across.**

* * *

 **§Parseltongue§**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **"Beast Talk"**

 **"Talking"**

 **"Mindscape or mental talking"**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Bell**

They had fucking left me, He had fucking left me in the fucken forest. My heart felt like there was a hole in it but it curiously didn't hurt when I thought of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

I felt like I was definitely not his was no spark for him none whatsoever. Now that I think back to it I never really felt a spark towards him I only felt intrigued by him but I never felt the mate spark I didn't even really feel attracted to him now that I think about it.

Edward had never shown any interest in my magical twin brother, seeing as we shared one soul that sent warning bells off in my mind because my brother and I were fated to share our mate or be it mates in some cases. Our case was one of the later of the two options, we would eventually have more than one mate.

Anyway, as I said before Edward had never shown any interest in Izaac what so ever. This was weird as he claimed that I was his mate constantly, but yet he showed no interest in my literal soul twin someone who shared my identical soul. Yes our bodies were fraternal but our soul was the same basically our soul was split into two halves when it came to our bodies.

We could feel each others pain as if it was our own,we could feel each other's emotions, and could speak telepathically in our shared mindscape and we could also bring others into our mindscape if we wanted to.

Then there were other things that set the bells off for instance he wouldn't let me do most things that I used to love doing. He always had to know where I was at all times. He wouldn't let me near Jasper on my own and when I was aloud near him it wasn't for very long.

I knew for a fact that my blood wouldn't smell all that appetizing due to my magic and elf side. But I also knew that if a vampire did drink from me I wouldn't die or go through the change because of my fathers genes he was, no is a mutant and wizard and I gained his feral side along with my brother and we also gained his healing factor and strength.

I was going to tell them the truth after they had passed all my tests and fully gained my trust. The last time I had told someone the truth they had tried to kill my whole family myself included. I certainly didn't want that to happen again.

I had learned Carlisle was my grandfather the father that my father had lost. He had walked away from his family, my father had said he walked away one night and never came back. I now knew why that was he had walked away to protect his family. He didn't remember his sons though didn't know they were as good as immortal due to their healing factors. They were both feral but different all the same they were family. Grandpa didn't know he was a grandfather to seven people.

Edward had taken my family with him after leaving me in the fucken woods. I had made my way out of the woods and had jumped into my truck immediately going to their house,but the house was empty the warmth of family gone. My found family was once again lost. Edward had taken them from me he also took two of my mystery mates with him.

I knew that Edward wasn't my mate but I couldn't place exactly who of the Olympic coven I belonged with but, I knew Izaac and I belonged with one of them. I just wasn't able to pinpoint whom it was we belonged to.

We are magical twins and Len and Lynn are also magical twins, My dad is half mutant and half Wizard and My mom is half-elf a quarter witch and a quarter mutant.

Harry Potter and his sister Izzy are my cousin and I have three younger siblings Izaac though he is only a few minutes younger, Len and Lynn Swan-Howlett we are only one year apart.

Poor Harry and Izzy had gotten sent to the Dursleys even though they weren't related in anyway the blood wards wouldn't have lasted very long. My brother Izaac and I went back to our parents. They would have been the better choice for Harry and Izzy because we were their blood relatives not the Dursleys. I think Dumbledore knew that but chose to do what he had done anyway.

The Swans are an old and ancient family from America, My mother is a Swan and my dad is a Howlett, the Howlett are also an old wizarding family but they are a Canadian ancient family.

My Aunt Lilly was kidnapped when she was one year old from my Uncle Victor and Aunt Lexie. My Aunt is one third elf one third mutant and half Witch.

My Uncle Victor, was very angry when he found his wife close to death and his daughter missing, He had searched for many years but could not find her.

Aunt Lexie had survived because Uncle Victor had rushed her to the wizarding hospital in the Canadian wizarding district that was hidden from the no mags or non magical people.

The night that Voldemort supposable attacked my twin Izaac and I were visiting our Aunt Lilly because my dad James Logan Howlett had located her after so long he tried to tell my Uncle Victor that he had found her but at that time he had joined the bad side in the mutant war and didn't believe my father.

Yeah, my dad got hit both ways at that point in time the second wizarding world war was going on as well, although it started in England they had called in the Canadians and the Americans for back up.

I know that technically, Lilly is our cousin but we had always called her Aunt and we had been told that she was our Aunt.

I had been staying over with my Aunt and sharing a crib with my Brother, Izzy, and Harry when he came only it wasn't Voldemort who had attacked I have a photographic memory.

It had been Dumbledore who had attacked he had taken my Aunt and most likely my Uncle and hid them somewhere.

Tom had come after that but my brother, cousins and I had held up our arms as the killing curse was cast but it had never been cast at us by him in anyway, it had been cast towards us and he had stepped in front of us and soon this shield came up and surrounded us sending the killing curse at him. I don't know if it was Dumbledore who had sent it at us or not, but I had a feeling it had been him who shot the curse towards us so that he could frame Tom.

A few days after the Baka had left me, a snowy owl came flying towards me. It was my parent's owl Snow. Snow was carrying a letter for me.

Snow landed on a branch next to me and held out her leg for me, I gave her an owl treat and relieved her of her burden.

The letter was from my mother and father. I could tell by the handwriting on the parchment envelope.

I hadn't heard from them in a while after they had left me with my Uncle Charlie they had been trying to keep me safe after Voldemort had come back and been reborn during the Triwizard competition with our blood.

He had been brought back a couple years ago my brother cousins and I had been entered into the competition without our consent, We had been forced to compete in the contest we had won but, we had lost Cedric Diggory who had been the original competitive.

We had found out that a death eater had added our names and the whole school thought we had ask someone to add it and called us attention seekers. We had just wanted a normal year that year, after the previous three years.

Anyway back to the letter, the letter was the first communication with my parents in a couple years.

* * *

 _ **Dearest Annabelle and Izaac**_

 _ **I know it has been a while since we have contacted you but we waited out of safety.**_

 _ **Safety of the two of you we love you and it's time to bring you two home. I know it's still not the safest for us but we don't have a choice anymore.**_

 _ **We have found a lead to your Aunt Lilly after so long. It turns out that she is somewhere in Forks and we need your help finding her, she has been made to not remember any of us there has been a block put on those memories but we can fix it.**_

 _ **Also, I have seen a vision of you with vampires but not the evil type, and I know two of them are your brother and your mates their both of your mates to share. I know that the Cullens left you with a low opinion of them, but they need your help. Alice saw you cliff diving as you are prone to do and she didn't see you come back up, missy I am not impressed about that because you know better than that missy even with that healing factor of yours that you inherited from your dad, but at least you are safe and alive.**_

 _ **I guessed that you had done what you've done before with you being a mermaid and all your glory you swam to another area altogether. You and your siblings and friends doing that ritual to gain a tail.**_

 _ **Anyway, after she saw you cliff diving, they thought you had died and wanted to forget. Bell I believe they still care for you guys even if Edward isn't your true mate. I know he belongs to your siblings. They had left you to protect you this I foresaw.**_

 _ **They have gone to the Volturi and Caius has deceived them with lies and is planning to kill them if they don't join him and I know they have no plans to join them.**_

 _ **Do whatever you can to save them and then we will deal with your Aunt's memory blocks.**_

 _ **We will need the Cullens in the future with this brewing war and with Tom being manipulated by Dumbledore we all know it was he who attacked that night not Tom, your memories are proof enough but as you know Dumbledore has placed the blame on Tom, because he is afraid of losing his power of losing his sway.**_

 _ **We know you need the Cullens as we know two of them are your mates and we accept this as we know how it is to live without your mate especially when your immortal like our family is we have been there and don't want to be there again ever.**_

 _ **Your Uncle Victor is now on our side he has decided that his ideas were wrong or that he had to find a better way to get a better life for mutants we have decided to make sanctuaries magically that only those with magic or the X gene can see. I think it's a great idea.**_

 _ **With lots of love your mother and father we love you and we always will.**_

* * *

I read the letter and felt tears in my eyes that were slowly running down my cheeks. It was finally safe to go home we were finally aloud to reunite with our family.

I couldn't believe the bakas had gone there. They didn't know much about me as I had to be sure I could fully trust them with my mega secrets.

Yes I loved the family with all my heart but not many knew of wizards and witches existed or even elves or mermaid/mermen existed let alone that mutant and wizards/witches could be mated pairs, but still the bakas should've trusted that I wouldn't kill myself.

My mother is a seer she had inherited the gift from her mother and her mother gained it from her mother it was one of the gifts that had been gifted to the elves and fay. There were many special gifts that could be handed down from mother to daughter or father to son.

My mother was right like always. I did still love them and I still love Edward but not in the lover's sense I thought I did at one point but I now know that it was admiration partly but mostly I loved him like a brother.

I apparated back to Uncle Charlie's and showed my twin the letter our parents had sent us I then noticed there was a picture of an alley that I'm guessing is in Volterra that we needed to apparate to.

We each waved our wands to gather all our stuff to put in our separate trunks. After everything had been gathered we tapped the top of our trunks and shrunk them. I wrote a quick note updating Uncle Charlie and letting him know what was going on and thanking him for allowing us to stay here for the last couple years.

* * *

 **Lynn**

We had just made it to Forks Washington, It was our job to find Aunt Lilly. We had been less than a year old when she had been taken. Our older sister and brother had been over spending time with our cousins Harry and Izzy they were having family bonding time.

Our Aunt had wanted her kids to have friends there age but also to have the family that she hadn't got the chance to have when she was young.

Our mother and father had sent the two of us to retrieve our Aunt Lilly we had a moving picture of our family before she had been taken to prove our story. We were hoping this would be proof enough for her to apparate with us.

Yes, she still had the memories of being a witch only the memories of her family had been blocked. The memories of her son and daughter, the memories of our happy family.

They had decided that the two of us were the least threatening for this mission because Uncle Victor had plain to see claws, Aunt Lexie was on her own mission. Dad has too rough of an exterior and mom couldn't do it. Mom and dad had sent Bella and Izaac to retrieve the Cullens from absolute death. As they had been stupid enough to go to the kings of vampires.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Twilight, X-men or Harry Potter. I do however own this plot and fanfiction and any Oc's you may come across.**

* * *

 **§Parseltongue§**

 **'** _ **Thoughts'**_

 _ **"Beast Talk"**_

 **"Talking"**

 **"** **Mindscape or mental talking"**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Lynn**

We have been looking throughout Forks for the last few hours for our Aunt Lilly and we had finally found her. Her fiery red hair and emerald eyes had given her away though she wouldn't know this. She still looked as young as she had the last time our family had been together. Len and I didn't have many memories of her but we still had a few memories of her.

We walked up to her she had this lost look in her eyes,but I noticed she had been working on breaking the block that had been placed on her sixteen years ago. She had probably been working at it subconsciously all this time.

"Miss. Evans are you okay." I asked her looking at her. Her eyes gained a clearness at her maiden name.

"Is that, is that my name?" She asked desperately looking up at me with so many questions in her eyes.

"Yes, well it was at one time, but you had been married and your last name had changed at that time. You were known as Lilly Mary Potter nèe Evens. We are your niece and nephew Lynn and Len. We are here to bring you home." I said before pulling the couple of family pictures I had out and handing them to her. I saw tears in her eyes as she looked at the portraits. I smiled happily as she looked at them with a small smile on her face.

I heard her whispering names I then noticed Uncle James was next to her on the bench. I saw Len walking over to him and handing him his own family picture and a picture of Izzy and Harry laughing and hugging each other happily. James didn't seem to have as strong as a block on his thoughts. His was much weaker.

My brother took hold of my hand, our magic was much stronger when we had skin to skin contact. We each pulled our wands and recited the spell to unblock the memories. "Memoria unblock" (Memory Unblock) we recited together doing the necessary wand movements for the spell to successfully work. It took a few minutes for the spell work to settle, but once it did clearity came to their eyes. They finally looked up at us with clearity. I saw fire in Aunt Lily's eyes, fire that I hadn't seen previously.

"Where are my kids." She asked me deadly quietly.

"At the moment they are out looking for Tom's Horcruxes and they are slowly piecing his soul back together to heal him. Not many people know about that information we are one of the few. We only know because Mum's seer abilities. For eleven years there was a break in the war and then it started up stronger." I told my Aunt looking towards her again.

"Who the hell sent them on that mission." Aunt Lilly asked still scary calm.

"Dumbledore" my twin and I said in sync we both hated him. We had, had visions of what he had done and was doing now.

We had gone to Hogwarts for magical schooling but we had only went there to be there for Harry but we were never able to get near him. The only reason we were able to get the one picture was because our sister and brother had been made to compete in the Triwizard competition along with him and his sister.

I'm not really sure why we kept being blocked from talking to him or hanging out with him, but I have a feeling that it has something to do with Dumbledore. I mean he's the reason that they lived with Petunia who isn't really even blood related.

"He made them lived with Petunia, and when Harry and Izzy expressed that they didn't want to go back to number four Privet Drive, he just told them that they were their only living family. Bella,Beau,Len and I couldn't even get near them except when we snuck out to spend time with them late during the night or during class work." I informed Aunt Lilly.

Aunt Lilly took all the information in quickly and then honestly growled at it. "SHE WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO GET MY BABIES! SHE WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN THEIR LIVES!" She screeched out she was so pissed about this. After she was done yelling I saw Uncle James 'Prongs' reach over and take a hold of Aunt Lily's hand she looked over towards him and gave him a light smile.

"Lilly flower we will get our kids back and we will love them,and show them love. I know it sucks that we were ripped away from them it sucks that we couldn't care for them and that they were sent to your adopted sister, but first we need to get the twins away from Dumbledore's influence." Uncle James said and tried to comfort our Aunt.

* * *

 **Bella**

We had apparated to the alley next to the Volturi castle, now we needed to figure out how to actually get in. You see even vampires have magic they just aren't able to access it. Also you don't know always need a wand to access it. A wand is mainly just a focus point, we use them as a focus point but in reality the magic isn't the wand it's the wizard or witches core.

I was now wearing some black leather pants, and a nice blouse with a red leather jacket on top. Yeah I loved leather I got that from both of my parents. My now red hair was in a french braid.

My brother was now wearing black leather pants and a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket as well.

Both of us are metamorphmagus, so we are able to change our appearances at any time we wish. At the moment my brother had red hair as well and we both have bright green eyes instead of the brown hair and eyes we had been using before.

We now had to find a Volturi guard and get him or her to let us in to see the kings,Fun. Weirdly though I felt three links pulling me towards them. I knew two for a fact was towards the Cullens but the other one was pulling in a different direction yet both were within the castle.

Beau pointed out two really pale guys and a pale girl out that were hidden in the shadows, three people who were definitely vampires. I recognized them as Jane,Alec and Demetri from DADA. Demetri was their best tracker as far as I knew. Jane could cause pain that felt like you were burning at the stake. It was almost as bad as the Crucio curse, The pain caused is all in your mind. Alec could deprive you of all physical senses. Even more fun I made sure my Occlumency shields were up and strong so that Jane couldn't use her power on me and I told Beau to do the same. We also both placed charms on ourselves so that Alec's power did nothing to us.

We started to walk towards them leaving a trail of people in our wake muttering about us not having a sense of holiday spirit as it was St Marcus day and my brother wasn't wearing red and I had very little red on. What they didn't know is that I was wearing more red but they couldn't see it at least I hoped not as that would be embarrassing. I didn't know about my brother though. I was beside them soon and no one would be able to hear us so I being me decided to mess with them.

"Hello Jane, Alec, and Demetri nice seeing you here. We would like to see Aro and we know you are vampires. Just in case you're wondering." I whispered to the three. I whispered it to make sure only my brother and them heard. I said this as if it meant nothing to us as my brother glared at me slightly.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting but I definitely wasn't expecting them to do fish expressions. They seemed to be about to say something, but then thought better of it. It really was funny to watch the almighty vampires flabbergasted for words. I didn't have time for this though I had to get to the kings.

"Well? Are you going to take us or not. Oh and I should tell you your gifts will be null against us both Jane and Alec." I told them trying to get them to move. I know it was a bad idea to antagonize vampires but, what the hell? They couldn't do anything anyway we were still surrounded by people and they could still see us but we couldn't use our wands either for the same reasons. It was a moot point but, they didn't know that. You know a lot of people didn't know, poor them including the Cullens they thought we were fucking humans. No offence I don't dislike humans or muggles but I do dislike being thought of as one.

"How do you know that." Jane asked finding her voice! Yay!

"Do the names Bella Swan and Beaufort Swan, ring a bell." I figured Aro had heard of us by now from them, therefore the guard would also know though we did look different.

"That it does, I think Aro would like to see you as well." Alec can talk too! Yay! He found his voice, and thus they lead me towards Aro and my goddess did it take a long time, I had timed it and everything it had taken forty minutes and fifty seconds. I swear it's true I kept track the whole time.

They lead us to a double door, and the doors were soon opened I had to grab my brother's shoulder to stop him from running to Aro and I had to bite my lip hard to stop myself from running to him as my instincts were yelling at me to do just that.

We had gained enhanced senses a healing factor and claws from our feral mutant father Wolverine. Yes the four of us my two brothers, sister and I were the Wolverine's kids.

I took deep breaths as I tried to calm myself, but that had been a terrible idea it brought three delicious scents to my nose. I felt the links pull much stronger on my senses. I smelled Lilacs, warm leather and tobacco, and I smelled a minty chocolate smell. They were mouth watering I think I had figured out which Cullens belonged to us and of course Aro had to be the third for us, just because our magic was so strong but also because we were strong mutants we were also merpeople and elven.

"Hello Aro, how's your day going?" I asked him in a sweet and cheery voice but at the same time I was fighting my own instincts. Aro had what I could only say was a smirk. I had to tighten my hold on my brother.

"You must be Bella, I've heard much about you but it does you no justice. Beau I've heard much about you as well but again it does you no justice." Aro responded looking at the both of us with a glimmer of amusement and hope in his crimson eyes.

"From their minds or their mouths?" I muttered with just a bit of amusement in my voice. I wasn't angry at him, I was angry at Edward's decision to take my mates and leave. He had left me in the damned woods. He thought that I would move on ha. He had hurt me but not the way he thought he did.

I felt sorry for the Major because he had to feel the anger I held. He had to also feel the lust and love for my mate, from my feral side. But these feeling weren't coming from just me they were coming from Beaufort as well he was slightly fighting against my hold on his shoulder.

"Bella love, is that really you, I can't believe it, You're alive. Why do you now have red hair though? Your scents different too what happened? Your human Bella you shouldn't be here the kings and guards are dangerous." He asked and said scepticaly but relieved that I was still alive. I griminced at the way he asked and an honest to god growl came from deep in my chest. I was tired of the sharaid with Edward he belonged to my younger sister and brother.

"Okay here's a few things you need to know about my brother and I Edward. One we are in no way shape or form fucking humans no effance to them but we aren't. Two Beau and I are magical twins which means were each one part of the same soul. Also known as the same soul in two bodies, because of this we each share a mate or mates seeing as you never felt any draw towards him I'm sorry to say you are not our mate. Three I am a elf,mutant,witch and mermaid do to a spell and ritual we have done and I have been seventeen for three years so far. My brother is the same type of hybrid as myself and has been seventeen the same amount of time." I said angrily

"As for the scent this is my true scent a spell had changed it, But I will let you in on a little secret that I just found out today, I know who your mates are. They are my younger siblings Len and Lynn if you would like to meet them then you will need to come with us." I told him because I felt just a little bit of pity for him.

"Now three of our mates are in this room but Peter is missing don't ask me how I know that he's our final mate because it's complicated to explain. Do any of you know where Peter Whitlock is?" I asked with a mischievous smile on my face as I again pulled my brother back to me as I had loosened my hold on him slightly and he had almost broke my hold on him.

"Okay lord Aro may I approach you?" I asked with the mischievous smile still in place. I figured it wouldn't hurt to approach. " _ **Behave Beau, we can approach him but you can't go all feral on our mate bro. I love you but calm down a bit we can let our beasts free after all our mates are here."**_ I thought to my brother.

"Yes my dear you may approach me, But I must ask how do you know about my gift." He responded to us with an amused look in his ruby eyes. My brother and I walked up to him together as he held out his hand to us I loosened my Occlumency shields and placed my hand within his own letting him see flashes of my life, flashes of what I had found out in the last few days and earlier today. "Well my dear Isabelle there has been quite a bit that has happened to you in your twenty years of life." Aro told me as he let go of my hand and held his hand out to my brother to take wich he did the same as I did.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Twilight, X-men or Harry Potter. I do however own this plot and fanfiction and any Oc's you may come across.**

* * *

 **§Parseltongue§**

 **'** _ **Thoughts'**_

 _ **"Beast Talk"**_

 **"Talking"**

 **"** _ **Mindscape or mental talking"**_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Beaufort**

My sister had grabbed my shoulder when we first walked into the room that the kings were in because my feral side was going haywire and I almost ran and pounced Aro which would have been very bad for us if I had. His minty chocolate scent was divine, and I wanted to claim him but I also wanted to claim our other three mates. I grasped Aro's hand once it was my turn to show him my memories.

I had known Edward wasn't our mate when I didn't feel drawn to him and he didn't take any notice of me. I never felt the tingles around him either. I soon felt an enemy coming towards us but it still seems kind of far away at the same time.

"Oh yeah I just remembered, Jasper the three of us need to talk in private later Bells and I have to talk to you about a few things, but at the moment we have company coming towards us I caught the scent a couple seconds ago and their not friendlies." I said after a few seconds. I knew Jasper wanted to apologize to Bells and I about what happened at the birthday party that we hadn't really wanted in the first place but we appreciate the thought from our mate Alice.

Soon some not so good wizards and witches apparatied in "Hello Samuel, Ronald and Seth what brings you here?" I asked pulling my wand from my boot as my sister pulls her own from her heeled boot.

"Sociis meis" I say when I saw the wizard's about to attack us a blue transparent shield appears around the vampires that I consider my allies and my sister and I. I know that my shield will only last so long. "Et ignis elementum non sententias tuas rogabimus interdum adiutores meos in proelio. " I said the incantation for the aid of fire. "ignis pila" I said sending a fireball at the enemy and hoped it would hit the target.

"Ventus elementum me de proelio quia sententias tuas rogabimus interdum et excubent" I heard Bells say as she asked for the assistants of the Wind.

"Sociis meis" She said and a light purple shield joined my own shield. "Ventus Mundi" She yelled sending her wind blades at them.

They kept casting cutting curses at us and killing curses at us we kept dodging the killing curses but I got hit a couple times by the cutting curse. Soon though we got the upper hand with our elemental magic.

The Cullens were looking at us with their mouths agape but Aro was applauding us.

"Bravo Swans Bravo you two are two very gifted people. I must ask how you did that with just a wooden stick." Aro said and asked after we had made the wizards disappear.

"Well we could have done that without our wands the wands just help us to focus the magic in our cores. It's just a focus point for us but for most witches and wizards they need it to cast any spells, but you haven't seen the half of our power those three wizards were weaker than most of Dumbledore's recruits. This is why we need your help winning this war that started when the prophecy was created, even if its a false one." I responded to his questions. We let our protective shields down. After I had vanquished all the mess.

A few hours later Peter Whitlock came into the throne room. " Your majesty Aro, Marcus, Caius You called for me." Peter said walking into the throne room.

"Mine" I whispered smelling his scent and that's when my sister grabbed my arm again.

"Yes four of them are ours and they are mated to each other even if they themselves don't know this." She whispered to me after she grabbed my arm. "Patients is virtue in this. We must wait a little longer it would be bad for us if we gave into our instincts right now." She said after a few seconds.

"Well Hello Sugar and Handsome, What can I do for the two of you." Peter asked looking towards us once he noticed us.

"Well we sorta came here to pick up the Cullens because we need as much help as we can get with a war starting in Britain,our mother wrote us a letter telling us to ask the Volturi for their help then my sister had a vision of our four mates, we need that many to help ground us because of how strong we are. You see we are magical twins which is basically one soul in two bodies. Anyway she had a vision of our mates but they don't know that they are our mates. Alice, Aro, Peter and Jasper are our mates." I explained and then whispered the names with a slight blush. Those named vampires looked at me wide eyed. "I'm sorry, Bells I couldn't keep it to myself any longer." I whispered before using my mutant speed to get out of the room with embarrassment.

* * *

 **Bella**

" _ **It's quite alright Beau if you hadn't of said it I would have said it myself."**_ I thought to my runaway brother.

"We will understand if you don't want us but we had to make you aware, Honestly the worst that will happen is that we may lose control of our powers, but it's really up to you four to choose." I told them quietly they needed to know what would happen if they denied us. I started to run after my brother, but I'm caught at the last second by one of my mates. Surprisingly it was Aro.

"I've waited over 3000 years to meet my mate and if that mate maybe more than one so be it. It just proves that I have the ability to have family, and family is one of the most important things to me." Aro told me "Now if you hadn't noticed Peter went to catch your brother and I sense them coming back now." He added as an afterthought.

I gave him a small smile I was happy he wasn't going to reject us but that didn't say the others wanted to keep us. "Um when they get back can the six of us go somewhere private to talk and stuff?" I asked him looking into his ruby eyes "We have a few things to discuss with you guys about being mated to people with Fey blood in them. Also we need to explain and we have some gifts to offer to the vampire race that may help you guys not stick out with the sun and stuff like maybe the sparkly skin we can help with that."I told Aro after a few minutes of just enjoying being in his arms.

"Yes my dear we can go to my rooms to talk, they will be here soon." He told me as we waited. After a few minutes Peter and Beau were back.

"Okay you five follow me so we can talk." Aro said to Alice,Jasper,Peter, Beau and me. We followed him as he lead us to his rooms. The rooms were very nice looking.

"Okay my dear what is it you need to tell us." Aro asked once we got to a good sized living area.

"Silencing Cantatio" Beau said casting a silencing spell around the room "Just to be sure it's just us that can hear what we have to share." He said softly.


End file.
